The Coopers
by shannon.garner
Summary: Kaitlin cooper has rerturned from boarding because she got kicked out. Ryan is a bad boy and hasnt met anyone in Newport exsept from Johnny harper. He meets Kaitlin cooper and she falls for him Rated T for Language and vilonce


**Hey this is a story about Ryan as a bad boy and he doesn't live with the Cohen's or know them. Read and Review PLEASE! XD **

The Coopers 

Chapter 1 – The Chino Bad Boy

Kaitlin's POV

I arrived back in Newport after being kicked out of my boarding school. I was trying to figure out what I was going to tell my mom; she didn't know and I didn't how she would take it. I searched the airport for Marissa, who was picking me up.

"Kaitlin," I heard I voice calling me but it wasn't Marissa's. I turned around to see who it was, I was surprised to see my mom standing there.

"Mom…What are you…" She cut me off.

"Marissa told me you were coming home," She hugged me tightly.

"Mom I can't breathe," I said. She let me go and gave me an apologetic smile. It was clear that Marissa hadn't told her.

"Any way what are you doing back here?" My mom wanted an answer and wasn't going to give up until she got one.

"I…I…" I didn't know how to tell her. I gritted my teeth and said "I got kicked out mom." I waited for her to start shouting but it never happened. I looked back up at my mom, she looked like she was about to cry. "Mom I…"

"Save it," She said calmly. I had thought of all the things she might have said or done but this reaction was one I hadn't thought of. She turned away towards the exit and told me to follow her. We got into the taxi and sped off. Neither of us spoke for the whole journey and I was wishing that she had flipped out.

When we arrived in Newport the taxi stopped outside a trailer park. "What are we doing at a trailer park?" I asked.

"We live here," My mom said dully. What were we doing living in a trailer park? And she thought that I had messed up. I didn't ask her why we were living a trailer because I couldn't be bothered to listen to all the crap that she would come up with about Marissa or dad.

"Kaitlin," Marissa called. "Look at you all grown up."

"Hey sis," I said to Marissa as she hugged me.

"So Mrs Cohen is doing this Charity event tonight and you're invited," I looked at her puzzled. How did she even know I was back? "I told her you were coming back today and she thought it would be a good idea if you came," She looked me practically pleading me to go.

"Okay I'll go if I'm not grounded." I told Marissa exactly what had happened at the airport. She smiled.

"She'll get over it," Marissa said.

'Maybe," I thought.

I asked mom if I could go and to my surprise she had said yes. I sat in front of a mirror fixing my up my make-up, when Marissa walked.

"You scared me," I said frowning. She gave me an apologetic look and I smiled.

"Are you ready," I smiled and stood up. I followed my sister out of the trailer and into her car. We drove to the Cohen's in silence.

When we got there the party had already started. Marissa walked over to the door while I stood by the car. My cell phone rang and I looked at the caller it was Justin, my EX.

"What do you want," I shouted.

"Look Kaitlin I just wanted to say sorry," Justin said.

"For getting me kicked out of school? Well thanks but you're a little late," I shouted and hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah I just need some air," I walked off down the sidewalk, not knowing or caring where I was going.

I sat down on a bench outside the bait shop near the sea, watching people walk past. I had been back 5 minutes and already my mom hates me and my EX wants to get back to together with me. But that's Newport for you.

While I was deep in thought a guy sat on the seat next to me. The guy was cute. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hey," He said.

"Hey," I said trying to sound cool. "I'm Kaitlin," I added.

"Ryan," He smiled. This guy was cool. He was wearing a hooded sweater and jeans.

"So when did you move here," I asked casually.

"I don't live here," He saw my puzzled expression and added "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" I asked. After I said I wished that I hadn't because I knew that it wasn't my business.

"You might know him Johnny Harper," He looked at me.

"No I don't, I only just came back here after getting kicked out of my boarding school," I told him.

"Kaitlin," I heard my sister shout.

"I have to go," I said to Ryan. He smiled at me and slipped something into my back pocket as I walked away. I put my hand in my pocket to see what it was, it was a piece of paper with his number on. I smiled to myself.

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE! :****D**


End file.
